Mr. Blue
Mr. Blue is the titular protagonist of the Mr. Blue YouTube series. Biography: Mr. Blue's past is mostly unknown, but it is hinted that he at one point knew Febrezio, and will do anything to hunt him down. In the bonus-episode, "Living Dankly," Mr. Blue was shown to have sold paprika to homeless kids in the ghetto before he joined the FBI. Abilities Mr. Blue has a wide variety of skills, and is surprisingly resilient, having taken gunshots to the chest and survived with no ill effects. He has been shown to be trained in a wide variety of weaponry, having wielded a handgun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, and shotgun in Season 1 alone. However, his crippling depression and alcoholism tend to cancel out his abilities, and he rarely accomplishes much. 'The Hunt for Febrezio ' WARNING: SPOILERS Mr. Blue first appears in Episode 1, being contacted by Black Baby. He tells Mr. Blue that Febrezio is still alive, and working with a shadowy figure named Mr. Muffin to smuggle memes into Syria. Mr. Blue reluctantly agreed to work with Black Baby to track down Febrezio, and prepared his arsenal. Mr. Blue then met with president Donald Trump for further briefing. Trump told Mr. Blue once again that his mission was to track down Febrezio and Mr. Muffin. However, Trump then poisoned Mr. Blue's juice, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, Mr. Blue realized Trump had shaved off all his facial hair and stolen his pants. Mr. Blue encounters Umbrella Man upon trying to leave, and chases after him. After cornering Umbrella Man, Mr. Blue kills him. In Episode 2, Mr. Blue calls Black Baby and alerts him to Trump's treachery. He practices his shooting, but is unhappy with the results. Natasha appears for the first time, angry that Mr. Blue shot through the wall and killed her cat. After knocking Natasha unconscious and tying her up in his basement, Mr. Blue heads to the FBI headquarters. Mr. Blue interrupts Black Baby, who is implied to be watching some type of illegal porn, and the two have a brief fight. Their battle is interrupted when Obediah Bumbershoot appears and fatally wounds Black Baby. Black Baby dies after telling Mr. Blue that he always loved him as a son. Bumbershoot tells Mr. Blue that Trump sent him, and asks him to consider blaming the jews for Black Baby's assassination, but Mr. Blue simply shoots him. Mr. Blue has become extremely depressed by Episode 3, and he wanders aimlessly through Costa Rica. He reaches a house in the jungle and meets Mr. Mujambi, who he promptly attacks and kills while asking about Trump's whereabouts. Mr. Blue then spends a deal of time contemplating suicide and ends up drunk. He rides a child's wagon down a slope, but it crashes and explodes, leaving Mr. Blue crawling away. In Episode 4, Mr. Blue is somewhat less depressed. He gets a tip from a friend named Frankie, and examines a destroyed building in the forest, thinking it may be Febrezio's doing. However, Natasha comes up from behind and demands he puts his hands up. Mr. Blue turns and shoots at her, and chases her off. As Mr. Blue is looking for Natasha, she jumps out of the undergrowth and shoots him, causing him to fall unconscious. He awakens in a basement, completely naked and with a ball-gag in his mouth. Chicken Boy enters the room holding a hammer and a hatchet, seemingly ready to attack Mr. Blue. Mr. Blue succeeds in grabbing a nearby shotgun and shoots Chicken Boy. Believing him to be dead, Mr. blue dresses up in a colorful Hawaiian shirt and cowboy boots, then leaves the house. Once outside, Mr. Blue notices a blue shopping cart, and decides to use it to escape. Chicken Boy is shown to be still alive, and runs outside after Mr. Blue. However, he is too late, and Mr. Blue successfully escapes on the shopping cart. He is seen ditching the cart and walking off on foot before the credits.